Déraisonnablemment tiens
by LitlleFreedom
Summary: Dans mon petit immeuble de riche, je sens bien que les regards se font insistants à notre égard. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas leur genre à eux d'aimer un être, ce qu'ils veulent, ce n'est rien de plus que de la rentabilité. Leur amour a un prix, pas le notre./ RATING M!/ Sanji Nami.


Saluuuuut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui nouvel OS. Une songfic, sur _Boum_ de Mika. Le couple est: Sanji/ Nami. J'aimais beaucoup trop cette musique pour ne pas en faire une songfic ! (Ma deuxième d'ailleurs.) Alors voilà, je vous la fait partager. Rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien (y'a rien de trop cru, du moins je pense pas !) mais le Lemon s'étends sur tout l'OS. Alors voilà, M me semble nécessaire. De plus le pairing est plutôt rare je trouve ! Et c'est l'un de mes préférés donc, je me suis dis qu'un OS en plus sur ce couple ne ferait pas de mal. Bon, je vous laisse, en espérant que vous apprécierez ! On se retrouve plus bas ;)

* * *

**"Déraisonnablement tiens."**

_« La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai su que tu étais celle qui me fallait. Notre relation ne ressemble à aucune autre, mais jamais encore je n'avais connu pareil passion. Tu es mon essentielle, je t'en supplie. Ne m'abandonne jamais. »_

_**« Boum boum boum ! »**_

Je pousse la porte du hall d'entrée, une main sur la poignée, l'autre au creux de tes reins, mon dos contre la porte, ta poitrine contre mon torse. Nos lèvres entrelacées et je sens mon cœur battre.

_**« Boum boum boum ! »**_

Ça fait deux mois qu'on s'est pas vu, tes études te forçant à te rendre dans le sud de la France. Alors à chaque fois, tes yeux noisette m'éblouissent et tes cheveux roux me fascinent. Et comme à chacune de nos retrouvailles nos corps parlent pour nous.

_**« Qu'importe l'endroit, le contexte. »**_

C'est là que je me rends compte que c'est toujours la même passion qui nous unit. Dés le premier soir, le jour où je t'ai rencontré, j'ai eu une envie de toi. Pas ce genre d'envie que l'on peut refouler, non, je ne pensais qu'à ça, je ne voulais que ça. Et visiblement toi aussi. Mais ce n'est jamais assez, alors dés que l'on peut on remet ça.

_**« On a toujours un bon prétexte. »**_

Pour un rien, pour tout et n'importe quoi, on unit nos corps et avec eux, nos âmes d'une certaine manière. A chaque engueulade : « _Pardon _» murmurent mes caresses sur ta peau laiteuse. A chaque fois que l'un est triste : « _Je suis là _» disent nos soupirs d'aises. A chaque cadeaux : « _Merci_ » crient nos peaux collées l'une à l'autre. Et quand il n'y a pas de raison : « _Je t'aime !_ » hurlent mon vas et vient incessant et tes cris assourdissants.

_**« Pour tomber nos fruits of the loom»**_

Avec précipitations, on tombe sur le canapé du salon, tes longs cheveux ondulés encadrant ton doux visage. Je les caresse tendrement, observant les rougeurs de tes joues, me concentrant sur ta respiration haletante. Puis, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres, je mets mon nez dans ton cou, léchant et embrassant cette zone si sensible chez toi. Ton rire et tes soupirs me font vibrer, augmentant encore d'un cran l'envie que j'ai de toi.

_**« Quand toi et moi on fait : Boum boum boum ! »**_

Alors que ma main caresse tes flancs et que ma bouche se rapproche doucement et tendrement de ta clavicule, je me mets à m'imaginer la suite. Comment allons-nous le faire cette fois ? Tendrement et avec amour ? Fougueusement ? Toi sur moi ou moi sur toi ? Je m'imagine déjà à l'intérieur de toi, et un frisson d'excitation me parcoure le corps. Que j'aime ça, te faire l'amour.

_**« Quand t'es pas là je fais n'importe quoi. »**_

Dés que je te retrouve, ce que je veux c'est toi toute entière. Ton absence se faisant ressentir chaque fois un peu plus, me plongeant petit à petit dans un quotidien fade, remplie d'angoisse et de manque. Et à chaque fois, je me laisse entraîner par ces enfoirés de Zoro et Kidd. Me transformant pour combler le vide.

_**« Je prends des kilos, des tequilas »**_

Moi qui adore cuisiner, après un certain temps sans toi, je me mets à manger que des cochonneries. Chocolats, marshmallows, bonbons en tout genre, gateaux apéros, etc, etc … Et tous les soirs, je m'en vais au bar avec les deux autres pourritures. On enchaîne tequilas sur tequilas, bagarres sur bagarres. Puis ils vont s'amuser avec des petites minettes toutes moins pudiques les unes que les autres. Et moi je m'en vais, parce que moi, je ne veux pas d'un autre corps que le tiens pour encaisser mes coups de reins.

_**« Je chante des chansons d'Oum Kalthoum »**_

Et puis, lorsque t'es pas là, j'écoute ta vielle chanteuse toute pourrie. Mon dieu que je la déteste, mais puisque tu l'aimes, je mets ses chansons à fond dans mon petit apart' luxueux. Ça fait bien marrer Luffy et Ussop d'ailleurs. Par moment, ton visage en tête, je me surprends à chantonner les paroles, puis le chantonnement devient chant et pour finir je chante à tue tête.

_**« Je ne pense qu'à nous »**_

Peu importe l'instant, le jour et l'heure, je ne pense qu'à toi. A toi et moi, nous deux. A nos petits moments de complicité, à ton sourire si doux et à tes courbes de rêves. Tu rythme ma vie, tu en es le but. Telle la déesse que tu es, tu m'as envouté. Je vie pour toi.

_**« Boum boum boum ! »**_

Tes doigts si fins parcourent mon torse, tandis que je pétris tendrement ta voluptueuse poitrine, le nez toujours dans ton cou, nourrissant mon excitation de ton parfum à la mandarine. La chaleur se fit encore plus grande dans mon bas ventre quand ta main fait des allers venus sur mon entrejambe tendu. Un gémissement m'échappe et sous mes doigts je te sens frissonner. Je voudrais mourir là, à cet instant, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens pour toi. Je rêve éveillé, ton corps m'étant offert.

_**« Et tout les bourgeois du 16**__**e **__**; se demande pourquoi je t'aime »**_

Dans mon petit immeuble de riche, je sens bien que les regards se font insistants à notre égard. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas leur genre à eux d'aimer un être, ce qu'ils veulent, ce n'est rien de plus que de la rentabilité. Leurs amours a un prix, pas le notre.

_**« Pour ne pas avoir besoin d'un zoom »**_

Tu défais le bouton de mon pantalon et glisse ta main sur mon boxer. Un tremblement d'excitation me parcoure, et j'arrête quelques temps les soins que je te procure pour reporter toute mon attention sur les sensations que tu m'infliges. Tu es tellement experte en ce domaine. Pas forcément douer pour dire je t'aime ou pour être tendre sans raison, mais je m'en fiche. Je te comprends, je n'ai pas besoin de zoom pour savoir que tu m'aimes.

_**« Quand toi et moi on fait : Boum boum boum ! »**_

Je soulève ton t-shirt, glisse ma main sur ton ventre chaud, parcoure tes flans, zone sensibles chez toi. Comme tant d'autres, tu es étonnement réceptive à mes caresses. Je sais tout de ce que tu préfère, des gestes qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me désires. Bisous dans le cou, caresse sur les flancs, effleurement de tes cuisses, suçons à la naissance de tes seins et souffle lent sur ton aine.

_**« Boum boum boum ! »**_

Mon cœur va exploser, je le sens d'ailleurs battre au bout de mon membre durcie tandis que tu le caresses. Tes mains agrippent mon pantalon et mon boxer à la fois, les tirants tout deux vers le bas. L'envie se fait tellement intense, je sais que je vais apprécier et cette sensation, je la veux. Maintenant !

_**« Boum boum boum ! »**_

Dieu … Comment c'est possible ? Être autant désirable ! Alors que tu m'infliges cette douce torture, je ne peux m'empêcher de te regarder, je ne peux te quitter des yeux. Ta tête qui va d'avant en arrière, la bouche sur mon sexe tendu, je ne sais pas si tu as conscience de la beauté que tu possèdes. Je suis ensorcelé, il n'y a rien d'autre que toi, moi et ta langue exquise, tes suçotements qui me rendent fous, la manière que tu as de jouer avec mon gland. Stop … Je ne veux pas être le seul à recevoir du plaisir.

_**« Quand toi et moi on fait : Boum boum boum ! »**_

J'attrape ton poignet et te tire vers moi, arrachant ta bouche de mon pénis. Tu te mets à califourchon sur moi et ôte ton haut, la dentelle noir te rendant plus divine encore si possible. Je défais la braguette de ton short, caresse tes fesses si charnues. Puis je te renverse sous moi, retire ton bas ainsi que ton string.

_**« Boum boum boum ! »**_

Le fruit de mon envie se trouve sous mes yeux, tu es tellement magnifique… Je m'approche de ton intimité, laissant ma respiration caressait ta peau et ton sexe. Tu tente de retenir un gémissement, qui franchit toutes mêmes la barrière de tes lèvres pulpeuses.

_**« Boum boum boum ! »**_

J'embrasse l'intérieur de tes cuisses, un doigt glissant entre tes lèvres déjà mouillées. Je me redresse un peu puis, de ma main droite, fait pénétrer un doigt en toi. Tu te courbes de plaisir. Je commence des mouvements de vas et viens puis, j'y glisse un deuxième doigt. Mon pouce vient titiller ton clitoris et tes muscles se raidissent.

_**« Hier on était chez ta mère »**_

Quand j'y pense, on a aucune pudeur. Je me rappelle de la veille. Lorsque ta mère nous a invité à diner. J'aurais du me tenir convenablement, ce que j'ai en partie fait d'ailleurs ! Mais tout de même… J'en avais tellement envie…

_**« Elle a faillit tomber par terre »**_

Je me rappelle encore parfaitement de mon torse se collant à ton dos, mes mains sur tes hanches, te faisant sentir l'érection incontrôlable qui me possédait contre tes fesses. Ton sourire aguicheur et enfin, la main que tu m'as tendue, prometteuse de bonheur.

_**« En entendant le dressing room. Quand toi et moi on faisait Boum Boum Boum ! »**_

Tu m'avais emmené en haut, dans le dressing, on l'a fait là, toi te tenant à la penderie tendis que je t'assaillais de coup de reins plus virulents les uns que les autres. Puis soudain la porte s'était ouverte sur ta mère. Elle en était tombée par terre…

_**« Dans les ascenseurs des hôtels »**_

Oui, vraiment, on le fait n'importe où. Je me rappelle encore du début de notre relation. On était pas vraiment près à inclure l'autre dans notre vie, trop peur de se tromper, il n'y avait que du sexe entre nous et j'imagine que ça m'effrayais un peu quand j'ai commencé à sentir ses papillons dans mon estomac. Alors à chaque fois, on se retrouvait dans un hôtel, trop impatient de se donner du plaisir, on commençait nos petites affaires dans l'ascenseur.

_**« On s'est monter au septième ciel ! »**_

Tu te souviens quand beaucoup trop excités, on l'a bloqué ? Je crois bien que c'est le plus beau souvenir de ma vie. Vraiment. L'orgasme que tu m'as fais atteindre ce jour là avait été inégalable. Suspendu dans le vide, entre deux étages, dans une petite cage, je me demandais si j'étais encore sur Terre.

_**« On envoie balader les grooms »**_

Et puis, c'est vrai qu'on est pas très poli quand on assouvit nos désirs charnels. Les grooms en on souvent fait l'expérience, les « _Barre-toi _! » à tout va, les insultes qui virevoltent. Parce que, quand je suis avec toi, je ne veux que toi, je ne veux plus avoir conscience du monde autour, je te veux. Pour toujours.

_**« Quand toi et moi on fait : Boum boum boum ! »**_

Tes gémissements se font plus forts et plus longs, ton intimité plus humide encore. Tes mains qui caressent mes joues, tel un merci. Mon amour, tu m'es tellement, tellement désirable !

_**« Et tout les bourgeois du 16**__**e **__**; se demande pourquoi je t'aime »**_

Quand je t'ai présenté à mes parents, je me souviens de leurs regards si méprisants à ton égard. De la force avec laquelle tu serrais ma main, comment tu as baissé les yeux. Oh Nami… J'abandonnerai tout pour toi, je me fiche pas mal de la richesse ou de ma réputation. Non, tu es ma plus grande fierté. Je ne leur ai plus adressé la parole à partir de ce jour, ce n'était pas moi, ils n'étaient pas mon monde.

_**« Pour ne pas avoir besoin d'un zoom. »**_

Je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre de fille qui me criera je t'aime tout les jours, je sais que tu es trop fière pour ça. Mais même si tu t'efforces de faire croire que tu n'es pas attaché énormément à moi, ton corps te trahis. Tu me regardes toujours avec douceur, tes mains se perdent toujours dans ma chevelure d'or et tes lèvres sont plus qu'équivoque.

_**« Quand toi et moi on fait : Boum boum boum ! »**_

Tu m'attires vers toi, comme je l'ai fait un peu plus tôt. Tes lèvres s'agrippent aux miennes comme si ta vie en dépendait et les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent une nouvelle fois. Je glisse une main sous tes hanches, collant plus encore nos corps.

_**« Boum boum boum ! »**_

On se décolle tendrement, tu me regardes dans les yeux et ondule des hanches, frottant ton intimité contre mon membre douloureusement dur. Un râle de bonheur m'échappe et je ferme les yeux profitant de cette sensation.

_**« Boum boum boum ! »**_

Tu te perds peu à peu sous moi, gémissant au rythme des ondulations de ton bassin. Je n'en peux plus, je ne tiens plus, alors avec douceur j'écarte tes cuisses si douce, plaçant ma virilité face à ton intimité.

_**« Quand on reçoit des invités. »**_

D'ailleurs, on ne le fait pas que n'importé où, on le fait surtout n'importe quand. On est comme des aimants, on s'attire toute la journée, sans jamais s'en lasser. Alors, c'est bien souvent qu'on assouvit nos pulsions lorsque l'on reçoit nos amis.

_**« On ne sait même pas résister ! »**_

Je me souviens d'une fois particulièrement, c'était le jour de l'an. On avait invité tous nos amis ! Luffy, Ussop, Chopper, Robin, Franky et même cet enfoiré de Zoro qui se tient plutôt bien, loin de Kidd. Et alors que je me lavais les mains dans l'évier de la salle de bain, j'ai sentit tes doigts passaient sous ma chemise, caressant mes abdos. Puis ton corps s'est collé au miens, ta poitrine s'aplatissant légèrement sur mon dos.

_**« Entre le thé et les Lookoums »**_

Evidemment on a pas résisté, on s'est empressé de se déshabillé et là sur l'évier, je t'ai prise avec amour. J'y ai fais passé tout ce que je ressentais pour toi, tes gémissements me rendant fou.

_**« Y'a le temps de faire : Boum boum boum ! »**_

Ça se produit très souvent, je dirais à chaque fois que quelqu'un vient chez nous ! Ce n'est plus chez moi depuis que tu es là, non, sans toi cet appartement n'est rien, tu es celle qui le fait vivre, qui le fait devenir mon chez moi, chez nous.

_**« C'est les vrais que les murs ont des oreilles ! »**_

Il en a vu de toutes les couleurs, d'ailleurs, ce petit appartement ! Sur le lit, le canapé, à même le sol, contre les plans de travail de la cuisine, dans la douche, sur l'évier, partout. Le sol a pu admirer tes dessous très souvent, soutien gorge en dentelles, en coton, rouge, noir, blanc, boxer, string, shorty…

_**« Que tout les voisins se réveillent ! »**_

Plus d'une fois, on s'est fait rappelé à l'ordre. On exprime beaucoup trop notre plaisir et se perdant dans une douce folie ravageuse on hurle à s'en faire mal à la gorge. Les voisins n'apprécient visiblement pas, ils nous le font bien comprendre à coup de balais dans le plafond ou tout simplement : « _Fermez là ! _», « _Vos gueules !_ ». Et toi de sourire malicieusement et de crier plus fort encore, me rendant fou.

_**« Mais c'est comme ça qu'on fait l'amour ! »**_

Jamais je ne voudrais que ça s'arrête. L'amour que l'on s'échange lors de nos ébats, je ne le partagerai jamais avec une autre que toi, tu as le don de me rendre amorphe, je suis ta chose, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi. Tu es unique, il n'y a que toi.

_**« Quand toi et moi on fait : Boum boum boum ! »**_

Je pénètre en toi, ton dos se courbant, m'offrant une vue plus qu'excitante sur ta poitrine fabuleuse. Ton regard s'accroche au miens et tes lèvres entre ouverte me tétanise juste le temps d'un instant. Tes yeux sont embués de désir, c'est insoutenable, de plus tes parois si chaude et humide autour de moi me font vibrer.

_**« Et tout les bourgeois du 16**__**e **__**; se demande pourquoi je t'aime »**_

Je me fiche pas mal de ce que penses les autres de toi. Ma classe sociale m'importe peu, j'ai trouvé une reine. Je ne te laisserai jamais, je suis voué à toi pour l'éternité.

_**« Pour n'avoir pas besoin d'un zoom ! »**_

Ne dis rien, je ne veux pas que tu te forces, parce que le seul je t'aime qui vaudra vraiment le coup, c'est celui qui te brulera les lèvres jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises. C'est celui qui sera spontané, je peux attendre, je t'attendrais toujours.

_**« Quand toi et moi on fait : Boum boum boum ! »**_

Doucement, je commence mes allers et venus en toi. C'est si bon… J'accélère un peu, accentuant tes gémissements, augmentant ma respiration. Ton corps contre le miens, ta poitrine se soulevant au rythme de mes assauts répétitifs. Je pers pied et te donne tout ce que je peux, tes gémissements devenant cris.

_**« S'aimer comme ça c'est pas vulgaire ! »**_

Beaucoup de mes amis me questionnent. Se demandant si c'est sérieux, si je ne serai pas juste un pervers. Mon passé de Don Juan me joue des tours, on me dit de faire attention, que tu n'es pas un jouet. On me dit que tu ne mérites pas ça. Mais ils ne savent pas, je n'ai jamais aimé autant de toute ma vie, c'est juste nous et tant pis si ça choque. C'est comme ça que je t'aime.

_**« On a toujours un truc à faire ! »**_

C'est vrai qu'on le fait peut être trop souvent. Mais est-ce mal ? On prend soin de l'autre comme ça, on se prouve notre attachement de cette manière.

_**« Les étagères font badaboum, quand toi et moi on fait : Boum boum boum ! »**_

Je sais aussi que tu aimes tout particulièrement les étagères suspendues au dessus de notre lit. Tu aime t'y accrocher, les faisant grincer, les écorchant de tes ongles. Et souvent, quand l'excitation nous dévore, elles nous tombent dessus. Ça ne manque jamais de te faire rire.

_**« Boum boum boum ! »**_

Tu tourne ta tête dans tout les sens, tes cheveux se collant à ton front. Tes yeux sont voilés de plaisir, ton regard se perd dans le vague. La folie t'emmène doucement. Tu accompagnes de tes hanches mes coups de reins. Je repousse tes cheveux, tu fermes les yeux, mords tes lèvres. Tu semble si fragile, j'accélère encore…

_**« Boum boum boum ! »**_

Tes mains agrippent mes épaules, tu me fais passer sous toi, sans même me faire quitter la chaleur de ton bas ventre. Tu t'empales jusqu'à la garde sur mon membre si tendu. Tes ongles se plantent dans ma chair, les sensations te dévorent et j'en suis spectateur. Tu rouvres les yeux, me regardent et m'embrasse avec fougue.

_**« Quand toi et moi on fait : Boum boum boum ! »**_

Tu te redresse, et ondule des hanches. Tes parois va et vienne le long de ma verge. T'appuyant sur mes épaules, tu te soulève avant de te rasseoir sur mon sexe. Tu gémis, puis accélère le mouvement.

_**« Boum boum boum ! »**_

Tu me fais perdre la tête, nos bassins s'entrechoquant. Fébrilement, je te fais maintenir la cadence, en positionnant mes mains sur tes hanches si gracieuses. Et j'observe le point ou nos corps s'unissent, tel une décharge électrique je me sens faiblir à cette vue. Un râle m'échappe, suivit de près par de nombreux gémissements.

_**« Boum boum boum ! »**_

Je laisse ma tête retomber sur l'accoudoir du canapé, tandis que tu t'actives encore plus vite au dessus de moi. Je glisse de mieux en mieux en toi, tu me fais buter contre le fond de ton vagin et un cri d'extase s'échappe de ta bouche si sublime.

_**« Un plus un ça fait toujours deux ! »**_

J'aime tellement ces petits moments tout les deux. Nos caresses effrénées, nos baisers interminables, nos corps si réceptifs à l'autre. Je suis bien, tellement heureux à tes côtés. Le paradis me semblerait sûrement fade face à ça.

_**« Deux plus deux ça fait tous qu'on veut. »**_

Je me remémore quand tu m'as demandé si j'accepterai que d'autres couples se joignent à nous. _« Deux plus deux ça fait tous qu'on veut ! »_ tu m'avais dis. Mais non. Pas que je n'avais jamais fait ça, mais je ne pouvais pas accepter. Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi et je n'aurais jamais supporté te voir prendre du plaisir avec un autre.

_**« C'est comme les coups de Brahim Asloum. »**_

Tu es une véritable boxeuse, tu as frappé mon cœur, il t'appartient. Tu peux le briser à chaque instant, mais j'en prends le risque, oui. Tu as mon bonheur entre tes mains.

_**« Toi plus moi, ça fait : Boum boum boum ! »**_

Tes cris emplissent désormais la pièce, les ressors du canapé grince sous mon dos, la sueur me fait coller au tissus, je sens mes cheveux accrochés à mes tempes. Et mon cœur bat déraisonnablement vite, il va finir par craquer si ça continu ! A chaque coup de rein, je touche le fond de ton intimité, cette sensation est exquise.

_**« Pas la peine d'aller cavaler ! »**_

Avant toi, je me fichais pas mal de ce que les filles pouvaient ressentir. Pas que j'étais sans cœur, mais je les aimais toutes ! Alors je passais de l'une à l'autre sans vraiment faire attention. Tout ça me semble ridicule comparé à ce que je vis avec toi. Oui, je n'ai plus besoin de jouer au Don Juan. Je t'ai toi.

_**« Y'a que ça qui me fait voyager. »**_

Quand on atteint tout deux le septième ciel, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je me sens étrange. C'est comme si j'allais mourir au creux de tes bras. A chaque fois, je me sens ailleurs, l'odeur de cannelle dans tes cheveux me transporte loin d'ici, de l'air pollué de Paris et de ses habitants si hermétiques.

_**« Pas les cocotiers de Touloum »**_

Je n'ai plus besoin de partir en vacances, parce qu'à chaque fois que tu es près de moi, tu me fais quitter le sol. Tu es ma plage paradisiaque, ma mer chaude et mon soleil.

_**« Quand toi et moi on fait : Boum boum boum ! »**_

Tu te relève un peu, je t'observe et tu te retourne, laissant sous mes yeux tes fesses et le creux de tes reins, se mouvoir sur moi. Tes cheveux s'envolent en même temps que tu te donnes du plaisir à l'aide de mon pénis. Tu appuis tes mains sur mes chevilles, incapable de tenir debout toute seule, les émotions étant trop intense.

_**« Et tout les bourgeois du 16**__**e **__**; se demande pourquoi je t'aime »**_

Je me souviens de la vieille concierge, qui en me voyant rentrer seule un soir m'avait demandé pourquoi je m'étais entiché de toi, à ses yeux tu n'avais rien de spéciale. Aux miens, tu étais éblouissante. Visiblement, ils ne comprendront jamais, c'est comme si la richesse avait asséché leurs cœurs, les rendant aussi dur que de la pierre.

_**« Pour ne pas avoir besoin d'un zoom. »**_

Parfois, Law me mets en garde. Il te pense manipulatrice, il dit que tu n'en veux qu'à mon argent. Mais c'est faux. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas forcément démonstrative autre que dans nos unions charnels, mais je le sais. Tout au fond de moi, j'en suis persuadé. Tu m'aimes.

_**« Quand toi et moi on fait : Boum boum boum ! »**_

Tu trembles, tu accélères encore, je n'en peux plus… Je vais venir. Tu t'empales avec force sur ma verge, hurlant à t'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Tes assauts sont de plus en plus puissants et je me mets moi aussi à lâcher des cris d'extases.

_**« S'aimer comme ça c'est pas vulgaire ! »**_

Notre relation est mystérieuse aux yeux des autres. Les gens sont obligés de juger. C'est comme si on était épier à longueur de temps. A chaque fois, un même mot reviens. _Vulgaire_. Je ne suis pas d'accord. On s'aime comme ça, il n'y a pas de mal. On s'aime, ce n'est pas que du sexe. Oui vraiment, on s'aime.

_**« On a toujours un truc à faire ! »**_

On ne s'ennui jamais, nos corps prenant toujours le dessus. Il y a des semaines où l'on peut avoir des relations sexuelles plusieurs fois par jour. Mais ça ne nous gêne pas non. Au contraire ! Après tout, pourquoi ne pas profiter tant qu'on le peut encore ? Je veux connaître chacune de tes courbes par cœur, marquer ton empreinte dans mon cœur.

_**« Les étagères font pas la boum, quand toi et moi on fait : Boum boum boum ! »**_

Tu hurles mon prénom, comme une litanie, tu le répète sans cesse. Toujours plus aigu, toujours plus fort. On dirait presque que tu m'implores. Oui, tu m'implores, tu veux la délivrance et je compte bien te la donner.

_**« Boum boum boum ! »**_

Je me mets à te donner des coups de reins comme jamais, je sens tes ongles pénétraient mes chevilles, tu mords tes lèvres quasiment jusqu'au sang. Soudain, je sens l'orgasme arriver, j'accélère toujours plus et je me libère en toi, je sens alors ton intimité se contracter autour de moi. _Nami…_

_**« Quand toi et moi on fait : Boum boum boum ! »**_

Tu t'affales sur moi, ton dos sur mon torse, tout en me gardant en toi. Je profite de ta moiteur, caresse avec amour tes cheveux et ton ventre. Tu mets ton nez dans mon cou, je te sens fermer les yeux et respirer mon parfum. Je t'embrasse le front.

_**« Boum boum boum ! »**_

« Sanji, encore… ». Un sourire étend mes lèvres. Tu n'en a jamais assez, tu n'es jamais rassasié. Alors doucement, ton nez toujours dans mon cou et mes mains caressant encore et encore tes flancs, je me mets à bouger de nouveau en toi, te désirant une nouvelle fois.

_**« Boum boum boum ! »**_

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilent, tes gémissements se font plus grand, mes va et viens plus fort. Je te sens te tendre contre moi et déjà l'orgasme te prend, resserrant tes parois contre mon sexe, me faisant jouir une fois encore.

_**« Quand toi et moi on fait… **__**Boum boum boum.**__** »**_

On reste de longues minutes comme ça, profitant de l'autre. Tes doigts s'entortillent dans mes cheveux.

« Sanji ?

Oui ma Nami chérie ? »

Je tourne la tête alors pour apercevoir ton visage. Mon corps se raidit tout entier, des larmes déferlent sur tes joues, tu te pinces les lèvres forts. Je panique et quitte ta chaleur pour me mettre au dessus de toi, mes deux mains encadrant ton visage. Essuyant tes larmes de mes pouces.

« Nami, Nami ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai fais mal ? »

Tu attrapes mes joues, de la même manière que je l'ai fait un peu avant, tes yeux s'accrochent aux miens et tes larmes se font plus fortes.

« Sanji… »

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu pleurs et ça me donne l'impression d'être terriblement impuissant.

Et soudain, alors que tu me glisses quelques mots à l'oreille, je comprends enfin la raison de tes larmes.

_« Je t'aime… »_

* * *

C'est le plus long OS que j'ai jamais écrit ! (Bon ok, moins de 5000 mots je sais mais je vous jure que c'est un exploit qui est déjà du mal à écrire 1500 mots...). Alors, il vous a plu ? Est-ce que j'ai respecté la chanson? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez j'aimerais des avis pour m'améliorer surtout que la songfic est un domaine "nouveau" pour moi. Bon bah voili voilou, a bientôt !

(PS: La case vide avec marqué review au dessus sert à être remplie.)

LittleFreedom


End file.
